


Homebound

by hueue



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Doctor (Doctor Who), autistic!tentoo, rose tyler is bisexual thanks for coming to my ted talk, tentoo is barely a physical being i love them, tentoo is nb thanks for coming to my ted talk, yeet yah welcome to hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hueue/pseuds/hueue
Summary: James Noble finally gets the chance to talk to the Doctor again.





	Homebound

**Author's Note:**

> if you hear somebody yelling in the distance it's me yelling about my nonbinary disaster of a boy james mf noble

****

James shot up, panting. 

“Rose!” They shouting, fumbling around to find their glasses. “Rose!” They rolled out of the futon, taking the sheets and blankets with them. Rose’s apartment was dark and cold, she was quite frugal when it came to turning on heat even though she was now the heiress to a billion dollar company. James grabbed their big mustard yellow sweater that had become one of the two things they wore that didn’t irritate them to no end. “Rose Tyler!” They yelled again. Their feet were cold against the wood as they ran over to Rose’s room. 

“Rose!” They yelped, kicking open the door. Rose sat up, joined by another body jumping up besides her, “Oh, sorry.”

Rose yawned, pulling the cord to the lamp. The warm yellow light illuminated both her and Mariah’s face, “James…” Rose groaned, squinting at the clock, “It’s 4am, what’s going on? Did” she yawned again, “Torchwood call?” 

“No, nope, it’s, uh” he struggled to find the words, the feeling was so strong yet completely indescribable, “it’s a feeling.”

“Is it a good feeling?” Mariah asked softly, James liked Mariah—she was incredibly patient with them, an absolute laugh, and treated Rose like the queen she is. She’d even taken the fact that James was a half-human copy of a Timelord space hero in another universe as if Rose had just recounted the weather outside. 

James shook his head, “It’s not bad, though. It’s—It’s weird.”

“Pick a word to describe it,” Mariah suggested, “Close as you can.” 

“Doesn’t have to be a real one.” Rose clarified. 

“Eleven!” James blurted out, “It’s spacey.” 

“Okay…” Rose got out of bed, joined by Mariah. “What does ‘eleven and spacey’ mean?

“An alien?” Mariah guessed. “Another invasion?”

“But he said it wasn’t a bad feeling.” Rose recalled. 

“So eleven spacey things.” 

“No! The person is eleven, he’s Eleven.”

“A child?”

“No, no, no, no,” James started bouncing on the spot, something they did whenever they were connecting something in their mind. “Ten. Eleven.” His eyes widened, “Rose! Ten, Eleven.”

“What are you trying to say?” Rose asked, completely lost on their train of thought. James rushed forwards, they grabbed her hand and placed it on his heart. 

“Ten.”

He moved her hand to where is other heart would be.

“Eleven.”

Rose gasped, a million memories flooded her head, “The Doctor!” Her hand shook, she held James hand like she used to hold her Doctor’s hand. The two of them jumped up and down with smiles on their faces. “Is he here?  _ How  _ could he be here? James, James?” Suddenly, Rose’s hand phased through James’, as if he wasn’t there at all. James staggered back, holding his hand—the hand that had been  _ his— _ close to his one human heart. 

“Oh, dammit.” They swore. Mariah pulled James close, giving them a big hug, she rubbed tight circles on their back. “It’s fine, it’s fine. Just a bit of a glitch.” They laughed it off, pushing back their spiky brown hair. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Rose asked, her excitement momentarily pushed aside. 

“Excited.” 

Rose ruffled their hair, “Me too, but how would he get here,  _ we  _ got here by accident. And, honestly, I don’t think you’re that bad of a driver to do it agai—”

A familiar groaning noise accompanied with the far more familiar sound of electrics exploding. The three of them exchanged looks before running out of the apartment, smiles were spread wide on their faces as they sprinted down the staircase and out the door leading to the community garden. James chest tightened—there she was, laying sideways atop the now-destroyed shed: The TARDIS. 

“James!!” Rose happily slapped his shoulder.

“Rose!!” James did just the same. 

“The windows are smaller than I expected.” Mariah commented, James scoffed, 

“Don’t be rude!” 

“So, he’s inside there, yeah?” Mariah walked closer. “The Not-You?” 

Rose held Mariah’s arm, “Hope so.”

James’s eyes were full of light, they ran towards the TARDIS. “It’s actually  _ you!”  _ Something quiet and empty in their chest erupted in light, the TARDIS purred at the sight of its technical owner, “You’re actually here!!” 

Rose shouted over their shoulder, “James, don’t get too excited you might—“

James found themself face down, engulfed in thick, white smoke. 

“Who the  _ hell  _ are you?” A girl with a Scottish accent asked, nearly tripping over them as she ran with a fire extinguisher. “How the hell did you get in here?”

They pulled at the collar of their sweater, it was rather hot. “M-My glasses.” They said to the blurry red blob of a woman. 

“These?” Another voice, male, questioned, holding what James assumed was their glasses. The male handed the glasses to them which they slowly put on. “Better?”

James blinked until the two figures solidified into concrete shapes—the girl had rather long legs and orange hair with a short-short skirt and the boy had a hilarious nose and, despite that, was very handsome. “Better.”

“So, who are you, then?”

“I’m James.” They got up, “James Noble.”

“Amy.” The redhead said.

“Rory.” The boy added.

They smiled, his mind lighting up:  _ New companions!!  _

“Hi, Amy, Rory!” They held their grin, “Do you know where the Doctor is?”

Amy raised an eyebrow, “How do you know the Doctor?” 

“I…uh,” they wrung their hands together, “We’re related.” they lied. 

“Really?” she didn’t seem to believe it, she cocked her hip to the side. “ _ You’re  _ related to the Doctor?” 

James nodded, “He’ll tell you if you just let me see him.”

“Nice try, but we’re not gonna let you just, like, walk around.” Rory said, “You could be a space assassin.” 

“I’m really not.”

“Okay, sure,” Amy slapped Rory in his chest, “search ‘im.”

Rory looked unwilling, “Why do  _ I  _ have to?” 

“Because he’s a bloke and you’re a bloke―it’d be weird for me to do it.”

James grimaced at being referred to as a ‘bloke’. Their relationship with human gender had gotten ten-times more confusing since becoming a ‘human’, they’d just resorted to giving it a big ‘no thanks’. Rory groaned, “Fine, I’ll do it.”

James steeled themself, they’d been searched thousands of times as the Doctor and, while Rory did not look like the more handsy types, they weren’t going to be caught off-guard. Rory very gingerly patted them down, looking uncomfortable the whole time while Amy returned to extinguishing the fires. He gently slid up the sleeve of their sweater revealing their tattoo that wrapped around their wrist.

“What’s this mean?” 

They tilted their head, smiling emptily, it read:  10-0-11-00:02. “Coordinates.”

“To where?”

“To home. It’s nothing, don’t worry.”

Rory clicked his tongue, “Look, James, I don’t think you’re some outer space assassin. You’re wearing pajamas pants and a sweater, so can you just pretend that I was, like, all tough guy? Because Amy will never let you near the Doctor until she thinks you’re the equivalent of a puppy.” 

“I can pretend.” They gave Rory the ‘OK’ sign. 

“Alright, Amy! He’s clean!” 

“They’re…” James corrected quietly. 

Amy slid in, “Cool, cool, still, I have no idea where the Doctor is.”

“Extractor fans on!” came a loud voice, a loud noise filled the room. James held their hands against their ears until the sound ended and all the remaining smoke had been sucked out of the room. 

“Oh, that works!” James and the voice marvelled at the same time. They looked up and locked eyes with him, the Doctor. He had a mess of floppy hair, was dressed like a professor having a breakdown, and look around 2 to 4 years old. 

“What are you doing here?” the Doctor snapped, rushing down the stairs, “How can  _ you  _ be here?”

“I’m not him.” James clarified, “I’m the metacrisis.” they pointed to their hand, “Remember?” 

The Doctor stepped back, “So that means…”

“Mmhm.  _ You  _ crashed again.” 

“I didn’t  _ crash!”  _ he gasped, offended. 

Amy and Rory exchanged a look that clearly meant ‘liar, liar, pants on fire’. 

James crossed their arms, “The TARDIS is currently crushing a shed  _ and  _ Rose’s tomatoes―she’s gonna smack you so hard you’ll regenerate.” 

The Doctor’s face softened, “Rose is outside?” he asked, his voice timid. James nodded, “Are you two…?” 

They shook their head, “Didn’t work, she has a girlfriend, though! Her name’s Mariah and she’s  _ fantastic _ .”

“Really?” the Doctor smiled, “ _ Rose Tyler _ .” 

Amy fake-coughed, “‘Cuse me but, he said that he’s related to you, Doctor. Who is he?”

“Related?” the Doctor scoffed, he raised his nonexistent eyebrows towards them, “Nice one.” 

“I try my best.”

“So he’s  _ not  _ related to you?” Amy asked, “So, who is he?”

“Didn’t you guess?” The Doctor moved to stand right besides them, “He’s me! Well, partly. Can’t you see the resemblance, Pond?”

Amy and Rory sputtered, eyebrows knitted together. James shrugged, they extended their hand, “Hi again, I’m James Noble. I’m his clone.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is prolly bout to be 2-3 chapters but im so :^))) about writing about my fucking Boy and my darling bi wife


End file.
